


Flames from the Past

by Bleu_Wolf



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Non-Romantic Relationship, magic fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: Chosen by the Starmoon Casket, Esmeralda went to the location of what used to be a forgotten kingdom to seal a monster feared to be resurrected.





	Flames from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my dear friend from Instagram. Sorry it took forever dear. TwT
> 
> For more updates, find me on Instagram @bleu_wolf99

Esmeralda hid behind the wall of a ruin as two men passed by. Her shawl had covered her face minus the eyes though she was still not confident of her disguise. She had come so far and she meant to end it.

Khufra must be stopped.

Not going to lie, Esmeralda was bursting with excitement when she was chosen by the elders. She had waited long for this day. All her studies and training will soon pay off. To be entrusted with the Starmoon Casket, she never imagined such responsibility.

But, the casket had already made her dread of her mission.

Khufra, the name that still send shivers down the spine of generations today. How can they forget such a tyrannical ruler? It had been etched in books and the hieroglyph murals on the wall or ancient tablets. The destruction he caused burnt a hole in the desert kingdom's history. The wind carried the silent howls of those who suffered from Khufra's merciless torture.

The casket predicted his return. After decades, the legendary seal has lost its power. Esmeralda needs to be quick. Khufra is still weak, for now, she might still have a chance.

The astrologer slipped away from her hiding spot. Night has fallen, the lack of light challenged her eyesight. Esmeralda cupped her hands together, eyes closed to concentrate on her power. Stardust and bluish aura gathered to her palm to form a ball of light. The glowing orb brightened her surroundings so Esmeralda can continue her journey.

The ancient city lay in absolute ruins. Time consumed the once rich filled civilization, burying it to the point of unknown. As Esmeralda approached it, the spectral winds whispered to her. Esmeralda tried to ignore but the coldness made the hairs on her arms raised.

Nevertheless, her mission is only one - to stop Khufra.

And there it lay, her target - Khufra's sarcophagus. Esmeralda swallowed the lump in her throat as she approached it. The energy surrounding the sarcophagus, it scared her. The energy weighed her down like stones as she got closer but instead of intimidating, it was more inviting.

"Cease your curse, Khufra," The astrologer raised her hands to the sarcophagus. Esmeralda's brows came together in a frown. "I will make sure you stay in the underworld for eternity."

At the final enchantment, Esmeralda noticed a crack on the sarcophagus. Eyes blown wide, Esmeralda hurried to finish the rune. Her fingers trembled when drawing the enchantment rune and she cursed herself for it. The crack grew bigger and bigger.

A large explosion blinded her. The force pushed the astrologer, hitting her back on a pillar. Groaning, Esmeralda pushed herself from the sand. Her eyes caught the astral blue chain swirling in front of her the colour slowly faded and the chain crumbled into dust, bit by bit.

"No!" The astrologer grabbed the chain in mad panic. Esmeralda quickly retracted her hand, hissing at the searing pain. With tears in her eyes, Esmeralda watched the chains disappear as the binding spell the past astrologer had used, weakened.

The middle of the sarcophagus glowed bright. Esmeralda saw a hand emerged from the sarcophagus - a mummified claw. One and then another, the sharp claws screeching on the surface. Esmeralda dragged for cover behind the pillar. Taking a deep breath, Esmeralda resumed her enchantment.

"Traitor..." a rumbling voice rasped. "Ungrateful witch!"

Esmeralda exclaimed at the large explosion behind her. Though, she kept on drawing the magic even with shaky hands.

"Eslora..." it breathed. The astrologer yelped as she was pulled by an invisible force. Esmeralda clawed helplessly on the pillar, leaving a small trench on the stone. She felt something soft wrapping around her wait, pulling her from the pillar. Esmeralda screamed as she landed on the ground.

She shook her head of the dizziness before opening her eyes. Esmeralda gasped at the figure before her.

Khufra smirked at her facial expression. "Is something wrong, mortal?" Bare fangs glinted dangerously at her. Esmeralda stiffened as the mummy dragged one claw along her jaw. The musky smell of death made her nose twitch. Though it was not the large, undead tyrant that pinned her.

It was the strong ancient magic surrounding him.

The former king narrowed his eyes at Esmeralda. The smirk on his lips died into a frown. Esmeralda silently called for her magic power. No matter, her mission calls for her to seal Khufra. She had travelled for and she is not returning home empty handed.

With a swing of her scarf, Esmeralda whipped Khufra across the chest. The mummified king staggered back from the force, growling while holding his chest. Esmeralda leaped to her feet, clutching her Star and Moon scarves. The astrologer launched herself at Khufra, Starmoon magic concentrated into a large ball on her palm.

"Khufra!" Esmeralda yelled, releasing the magic energy. "I will bury you deep in he Underworld!"

A plume of mushroom shaped dust billowed to the skies. Scorched marks decorated the land where Khufra once stood. Esmeralda perched herself on top of a ruin. Dust and sand gathered up in clouds. Esmeralda scanned the area for any sign of Khufra but there were no traces of his magic power.

"The one who will be buried..." a voice growled from within the dust cloud. Esmeralda's eyes shot wide at the pair of claws that shot towards her.

"Is you!"

The astrologer jumped just in time as the claws crashed down. Decades old stones crashed onto the ground with a loud boom. Neighbouring citizens turned to where they heard the echoing roar from the distance.

Khufra emerged from the cloud, his claws returning. "You remind me so much of that girl." He barked out a laughter. "Your strength and your desire to seal me."

He growled. "But I won't let it happen again!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Khufra roared as he launched himself at her. Esmeralda leaped to the side before blasting a ray of blue magic from her hands. The desert tyrant broke her magic with a strong swipe of his claws. The astrologer used the floating dust as smokescreen to retreat behind the crumbled statue of Anubis.

_This is impossible_, Esmeralda thought to herself. _I can't defeat Khufra like this. However, maybe-_

_ _

"Where are you?" Khufra hissed. His eyes scanning the empty ruins. A sound appeared beside, triggering Khufra to smash a rock with his claws. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing but rubble. The fallen king growled and turned away.

He caught the fragrant scent of jasmine. It was weak but he could still pinpoint where it is. A grin stretched on his lips as he neared the jackal head of the Anubis. His claws clenched and relaxing, mimicking the action of strangling her throat. It would be nice to hear her choke, as she beg for her mercy.

"Eslo-"

"Hiyaaah!"

Esmeralda let her powers burst, pushing Khufra into a wall. The tyrant snarled at the girl floating above him. Esmeralda's magic made her eyes glow bright blue that consumed her iris. Blue sparks crackled around her fingers. The astrologer lifted one hand to summon a chain that shot towards Khufra.

Khufra exclaimed at the chain wrapping around his body like a snake. His arms were bound to his bod by the chains. It completely immobilized the former king. Khufra groaned in his attempt to break free. He struggled, kicking at the sand but the only success he did was draining the energy from his body.

The astrologer brought up one finger. Khufra watched in silent defeat as Esmeralda knelt down. The fingers pressed on his chest. The girl jumped at the shock of Khufra's magic energy. The tyrant was amused by it. Rune after rune were drawn on Khufra. At the final piece, Esmeralda rested her palm in the middle of the magic circle.

Esmeralda was almost at the end when a flurry of images appeared in her eyes. An olive skin girl with flowing dark hair. A young man with fair skin, scars lining his cheeks and sleek back, black hair. Esmeralda could feel the warmth of their love. She felt the searing pain of betrayal as the girl bound her lover in an eternal curse.

When the images stopped, Esmeralda opened her eyes. Her magic had died along with the vision. Her shaky breath escaped her lips as Esmeralda slowly climbed off Khufra. The tyrant glared at her however Esmeralda felt no threat from it. Those emotions and the people in that vision-

Khufra sensed it. "You saw," he whispered. He watched her step back. His lips curled back into a snarl. "I'll be nice and give you a head start."

"What?"

"Run, little girl," Khufra hissed. "Retreat before I tear you apart with my bare hands!"

It was just an empty threat. Khufra did not mean what he said. Though Esmeralda heed his words. She turned on her heels and broke into a sprint away from the former king. The astrologer did not turn back.

Upon returning to the city, Esmeralda locked herself in her room in the observatory. Her mind replayed the visions and the events happened in her mission. Khufra's past and the name he repeatedly mention.

Eslora? Who was she?

Shaking her head, Esmeralda went to take a bath. Maybe she can do more research in Khufra and this mysterious girl, Eslora.

******

After she had long left, Khufra lied still on the ground. The magic chains already disappeared due to the weak link with the caster. He did not move and only stared at the stars.

That girl. She reminded him too much of-

"Eslora," Khufra whispered in a trance-like voice. "Did you come back from the dead to see me?"

He chuckled. "Despite all these years, you still managed to surprise me."

He will meet with that girl once again. And he will never let her go.


End file.
